


Surprise Me

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I Tried, Multi, Other, Some more Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things Mark tells Jack can really surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

“Tell me something strange Fischbach.” Jack asked as the two walked on old, tattered and broken train tracks – Vines growing through the planks of wood and small white flowers bloomed beside their feet. They held hands tightly as they slowly walked on top of the rusted metal, their free arms being held out to steady their balance.

Jack allowed his blue eyes to wander observantly through the forest they had escaped to. Trees surrounded the area, different coloured leaves lingering over the tops of their heads, blocking the cloudless blue skies – Only a few rays of sunshine shining through the small gaps that the leaves had created. Birds sang in harmony with one another mingled with the faint sound of small insects scurrying up the bark of the trees nearby. He inhaled sharply, allowing the fresh air to fill his lungs – His thoughts escaping his head as he exhaled slowly.

It was a change for the younger adult as he had always lived in a place where it was surrounded by busy people who had people to be with and places to go – Cars polluted the thick air and no matter where you were there was always noise. He turned his head back to the person beside of him, who was looking down at their feet as they walked in unison.

“Well. What would you like to know?” Mark asked in reply, his deep voice echoing through the empty forest. Jack focused on his feet for a second as he tried to process his words before saying,  
“Tell me something that I don’t know about you, something surprising.”  
The other stayed quiet for a second, humming as he wracked his mind before turning his head to look back at his partner, “I know how to ballroom dance.” He bluntly replied.

“No _fucking_ way.” Jack instantly shot back, “No way.” He repeated, fairly in shock at his answer.  
Mark chuckled at the other’s reply, after he had jumped off of the end of the train tracks. He looked up at the man on the slightly higher platform, who stared down at him in disbelief. In response the black haired man raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, “Yes _fucking_ way.”  
Jack stepped off of the rails, the two of them becoming level with each other once again and they continued walking through the forest together. The sound of gravel crunched beneath the two of their feet; a cool summer breeze blowing gently through their hair. Jack slowly untangled his fingers from Mark’s; still believing that he was bluffing. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared directly into the other’s caramel brown eyes.

“Who the fuck knows how to ballroom dance now a days?” The slighter shorter man asked fairly bitterly. Another chuckle escaped Mark’s lips, as he smiled sweetly at Jack, “I do.”  
“Alright then,” Jack paused in his footsteps and placed his hands on his hips, causing his partner to halt. As if he was a confused puppy, Mark tilted his head to one side, “Prove it.”

“Well then,” Mark sighed after nodding at the man of wariness in front on him. After running a hand through his tussled hair, he bowed at him jokingly yet gracefully at a slow pace and placed a hand delicately in front of Jack. He furrowed his brow as Jack laughed at him, “May I have this dance?”  
Shaking his head as he grinned from ear to ear, he sighed happily at Mark and placed his hand onto his partner’s; grazing his thumb over his smooth skin.

Suddenly, his blue eyes widened as he felt his cheeks heat up. A smirk rose brightly on Jack’s face, “Woah, Mark where are you putting your hand there?” He suggestively said to Mark; lowering his voice on purpose. The older adult rolled their brown eyes at him, yet a smile still remained on their face,  
“Relax you dummy, I’m only placing my hand on your waist. Now place your free hand onto my shoulder.”  
“Why are you leading?” The grey haired man childishly whined, as he playfully hit Mark’s chest – Pretending to be a disobedient child. He poked Jack’s nose quickly, “Because I’m proving my point, you doof.” “It’s fairly easy. Don’t ever look down at your feet okay? Just act as if I’m your reflection okay? When I move back you move forward- Hey, are you even listening?”  
Jack fidgeted and carelessly nodded his head whilst he sniggered, “Yeah, yeah! I am.”

“Follow my lead, okay?” Mark stated with a fairly serious yet playful tone lingering in his voice, as he stepped backwards without precaution. Out of habit, Jack instantly looked down at his feet; and trampled over his own - Almost tripping before his boyfriend swiftly caught him and swung him back on his feet. Jack’s head was swimming due to the sudden quick movement, “Careful, keep your head up.”  
His face flashed a soft shade of pink as Mark raised his chin before he yelled out in a dizzy haze, “But what about the music?”  
“Jack, I can’t make a fully pledged ballroom scene for you.” Mark chuckled in his response and shook his head at him. The younger man slowly and steadily followed his directions, before accidentally stepping on Mark’s feet after a matter of a few minutes. Jack shot an apologetic look before grinning at him and playfully retorting,  
“Hey, I like to be swept off of my feet by a gentleman.”

“With your salty attitude, I doubt a gentleman would even approach you at a ball.” Their pace sped up only in the slightest, but it was still slow enough for Jack to keep up. His feet no longer trampling over his own or Mark’s which he was pretty proud of. He glanced down quickly at his feet but a loud cough erupting from the man in front of him caused him to avert his view back to him,  
“Oh, I would beg to differ, have you _seen_ me?”  
“You’d be near all the food and free wine. Too busy scarfing all of it down to dance.” The black haired man mumbled under his breath after quickly glancing at Jack’s body, yet he had mumbled it loud enough for Jack to hear and softly hit his arm.

“Hey, this isn’t too bad,” Jack stated broadly as he shot a bright smile at Mark. A fairly sly grin then rose onto Mark’s face as he raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you sure? Because you know, this isn’t like slow dancing where you stay in one spot. Whilst following my lead we have to move to other areas of the room.”  
“Wait what?” The younger man blurted out in surprise, “But what about the twirling and dipping?”  
“Oh you mean this?” Mark asked deviously, as he gripped Jack’s waist tighter and suddenly dipped him down at a fairly fast pace; his head a few centre metres off of the ground as Jack scrambled to balance himself. Only a few seconds after, he quickly brought him back him, loosening his grip and looked down at his partner who had a _mortified_ expression on his face – Gripping onto his shirt tightly as if there were no tomorrow. A laugh came from Mark as his partner frowned at him, and loosened his grasp on Mark’s flannel. A sympathetic smile came from the older adult in front of him, as he tussled the startled man’s hair.

“I hate you so much.” Jack grumbled moodily, as his partner pulled him in for a hug – His face snuggling down into the nape of his neck, “But then again, I love you too.”

Jack looked up after a moment of silence between them, only to stare into brown eyes – Almost getting lost in them. Rays of sunlight shone onto the both of them, warming their moderately chilled backs. A smile formed onto Jack’s face as he ran his hands over Mark’s warm back, “You know, I’m still surprised.”  
A kiss was placed on his forehead as Mark admired the younger adult in front of him, his heartrate picking up as he then felt a warm hand tracing slowly up his arm. He looked directly into his blue eyes and felt the knots in his stomach untie themselves as he softly replied,

“What can I say? I’m a man of many surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually know how to ballroom dance.  
> Haha, oh god.


End file.
